


Five Times They Smiled

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Generation of Miracles are all assassins.</p>
<p>Five one-shots, each focusing on one pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kise

I: Kise.

Kise Ryōta prefers poison.

It's efficient and clean, and it doesn’t attract much attention compared to the other methods of killing if nobody cares to analyze the body to check for foreign substances. He just has to sneak it into his target's drink, smiling as he offers it to them, and the job is done.

Kise is much more sly and calculating than people initially write him off as. He can and has put on so many faces and masks throughout his life that even he has lost track of how many different facial expressions he can wear on his face.

Kise's charming and handsome. He puts on a smile for all of his targets, gets close to them, and makes them drop their guard down. He makes sure that they feel completely safe around him before he kills them, whether it's with a bullet or a knife or poison.

He does it without any remorse or regret. He's spent more than two years doing this already, having started at Kiseki when normal people would have gone on to college or work, and if he didn’t feel nervous the first time a target dropped to the ground, dead, he won't now.

* * *

There's a woman holding his hand, smiling and laughing and chatting away happily as they walk through the streets.

Kise makes sure to nod and make remarks at the right times, causing her to toss her hair to the side before sliding up to get even closer to him.

Kurokocchi gave Kise just enough information for him to get close to her.

Fujihara Nozomi. Age 24. A prostitute. She often frequents a coffee shop located next to the red-light district, which is where Kise first staged a meeting with her.

She's not that bad looking, and from what Kise has seen so far, her personality isn’t that bad either. But then again, a prostitute's a woman of ill repute. There's obviously a reason why somebody wants her dead. A reason he doesn’t need to know.

"Ryōta," she chimes, turning to smile at him, "why don’t we go get some coffee?"

Kise frowns, scrunching up his eyebrows and letting the corners of his mouth fall down only slightly.

"But Nozomi-chan, we were talking about having me make you coffee yesterday."

Kise slides his hands into his pockets, his fingers brushing against the small vial of cyanide buried inside the cloth. Kurokocchi had slipped it to him at the last minute, his face devoid of any emotion as he handed Kise the tool that was going to help him kill his target.

"Oh yes," she nods, completely unaware of Kise's intentions.

"Yes, Ryōta. Let's go over to my house then." 

* * *

 

Kise quietly shuts the door to the small apartment behind him, not even bothering to glance back at the door to Nozomi's house. She's already dead.

It had been quick. Kise had made her a cup of espresso in the small apartment, being sure to add plenty of the instant coffee powder so she wouldn’t be able to taste the cyanide. He tipped in the small vial of cyanide last, stirring the cup of coffee thoroughly before handing it to her.

Kise had watched her suffocate to death, gasping for oxygen that her body wasn’t able to use.

She had clawed at the air in his general direction, the look in her eyes showing that she had realized what had happened.

She died after her heart stopped. Kise made sure of that before he left.

So what if her skin was redder than usual and showed signs of cyanide poisoning? She was a prostitute. The police were probably going to write it off as suicide.

Anyways, Kise walks away from the small apartment complex without even batting an eyelash, definitely not looking like somebody who had just basically committed murder.

* * *

 

Kise stops by the bakery before he leaves, planning to buy a sandwich or something for dinner since he's not a very good cook. And he just killed somebody. It's not like he's in the mood to make dinner anyways.

And Kise, being the perceptive and observing person he is, immediately notices the new face behind the counter, a scowl on his face as he sets a new tray of fresh bread onto the shelf.

The man is of average height, with sharp blue eyes and a crop of spiky black hair. His nametag reads 'Kasamatsu Yukio'.

For some reason, Kise immediately feels an attraction to this grouchy-looking man.

"Hello," he chirps as he sets the sandwich onto the counter, smiling at the other man, "why're you looking so grumpy? Wouldn’t the manager fire you if they knew that you could scare off customers like this?"

Kasamatsu scowls at him as he punches the numbers into the cash register, his other hand clenched into a fist.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh?" Kise asks, feigning surprise as the man slams the bag containing the sandwich onto the counter.

"But it really is my business. One complaint to the manager and you'll be kissing your uniform good-bye."

Kasamatsu glares at him, practically shoving the bag into Kise's hands.

"Get out before I kick you out."

Kise walks out of the bakery, smiling. And it's a genuine smile, not like the fake ones he puts up for others. Maybe he should stop by for every meal now. Cup ramen _is_ getting kind of boring. Kise wonders whether the man will be there every day.

And for the first time in his life, Kise makes a plan to get closer to somebody who isn’t a target he has to dispose of.


	2. Aomine

II: Aomine.

Aomine Daiki prefers his bare hands.

Sure, he knows how to wield a gun and could list off more than ten poisons that would leave you dead within minutes. He could get a knife into a target's heart from more than ten feet away without much problem.

But Aomine likes to use his hands. He likes to clap one hand around his target's mouth, bringing the other hand to their windpipe and quickly crushing it with nothing but his own brute strength.

Then he would dispose of the body afterwards so nobody stumbles upon it and calls the police. Unlike Kise, Aomine couldn't make all his kills look like natural deaths.

Sometimes, Tetsu would shake his head and give Aomine a disappointed look. He would comment that Aomine was "too brutal" while keeping a blank look on his face. And as much as Aomine liked Tetsu and found him less annoying than the others at the Agency, he would scowl. How ironic that innocent-looking Tetsu was the one who accepted and distributed all of the dirty jobs that the Agency received.

And here he was, lecturing Aomine on how he was being "too brutal" with his targets. "Too brutal", his ass. At least Aomine wasn't like Akashi, playing with his prey before finally finishing them off.

* * *

 

The man's pleading and begging, groveling on the ground as Aomine stares down at him.

"Please! I have a wife and three children! A family! Just let me go and I'll give you anything! I'll-"

Aomine reaches out and grabs him by the collar, barely giving the man enough time to gasp before he claps a hand over his mouth.

"Tetsu's information said that you were single. Your wife divorced you two months ago, and your kid didn’t really want to stay with you either. Lying isn’t going to help."

The man's eyes widen.

And then he does it, quick and fast. A blow to the windpipe, and the man is dead.

* * *

 

He easily flings the body into the river, having taken the pain to head down to the banks since Tetsu specifically told him that he was supposed to dispose of the body this way.

Somebody was bound to find the body at some point, but Aomine doesn't really care.

He's been doing it this way ever since he started. The river carries the body for God knows how long before it washes off somewhere and somebody finds it. By then, people wouldn't even be able to tell whether it was death by drowning or suffocation.

As Aomine wipes off his hands, he feels a pair of eyes on his back.

He whirls around, already positioned to attack as his eyes lock on with the bespectacled man standing behind him, an unnerving smile stretched across his face.

Aomine has worked with enough shady figures to know one when he sees one. The other man is wearing a crisp business suit, but he's holding himself in a way that tells Aomine he is no normal businessman. Call it a gut feeling.

"So you really do have that animal instinct that the rumors all say you possess," the man says smoothly, shoving his hands into his pockets as Aomine scowls.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"How rude of myself," he says, tone apologetic although Aomine knows quite well by his expression that he's faking it.

"I forgot to introduce myself."

Aomine growls, rushing forward with his fist outstretched. The man easily dodges the intended hit, ducking down low and sweeping one leg out to trip Aomine. Aomine jumps away to find a knife flying at his head.

_Bastard_ , he thinks as he swings to the side, causing the knife to fly for a few more seconds before landing onto the dirt ground with a clatter.

The other man's still grinning, looking just as relaxed as before.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Imayoshi Shōichi, and I happened to see you tossing a dead body into the river."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Aomine challenges, still glaring. If he threatens to call the police, Aomine will have to dispose of him. An extra body wouldn't matter much. And even if he doesn't threaten to call the authorities, Aomine will have to shut him up somehow.

"Nothing," he replies evenly.

"Nothing?" Aomine is doubtful, now eyeing the man warily.

"Nothing," Imayoshi confirms breezily, turning to look at the river. "I'm a lawyer and an information broker. I might as well be cutting off all forms of business if I report every dead body to the police."

"Lawyer and information broker, my ass," Aomine mutters, kicking at the dirt on the riverbank as he speaks. "No regular lawyer has moves like that. And Tetsu is horrible at close combat."

"Kuroko Tetsuya is different than normal info brokers," Imayoshi says, shrugging. "And I only do lawyer stuff when there's nothing else to do. Cut me some slack, will ya?"

"Fuck off," Aomine snaps.

"If you say so," Imayoshi nods, still wearing that smile even as he walks away from the riverbank, waving. "See ya soon, Black Panther-kun! I'll be careful to not tell anything to the authorities!"

And Aomine smiles. It's not a pleasant one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get it. I kind of trolled this one.   
> I had a hard time getting Aomine to smile a genuine smile, so I went and did this.  
> God Imayoshi, I love that sneaky bastard so much.


	3. Murasakibara

III: Murasakibara.  
  
Murasakibara has no preferences. He does prefer using his bare hands more, but that's only because it's easier and doesn't cause a lot of trouble.  
  
He's never been good with assembling stuff, especially when the pieces are all so tiny and delicate. Sniping just isn't his type. And knives, well, they're a hassle to carry around.   
  
Like Aomine, he doesn't take preparations. Precaution or not, either way, they're going to die. How he kills them really just depends on how he feels at the moment or what Kuro-chin specifically tells him.  
  
And to be honest, he doesn't care. Getting the job done is getting the job done. As long as he gets rid of the target, Kuro-chin and Aka-chin don't get angry.   
  
Isn't that all that matters?

* * *

Murasakibara's insecure about his height.  
  
Not a lot of people know about this, of course. Most people simply assume that he is proud of his height because of the way he handles himself, not bothering to check their expressions or their reactions when he walks by, towering far above everybody else.  
  
He's towering above his target, watching them tremble in fear as he closes in on them in the dark alley, the man's mouth moving silently as he tries to plead.  
  
Murasakibara doesn't blink as he raises the brick in his hand, bringing it hard down onto the man's head.  
  
There's no blood, of course. But Murasakibara could see the slight dent in his skull, and he immediately knows that he's succeeded.  
  
He watches the man's chest rise and fall, observing as the life finally leaves his eyes and he slumps to the side.  
  
Murasakibara is sure to check that he has finally stopped breathing before he leaves the dark alley, sighing.  
  
He had missed dinner just trying to track down this target.

* * *

He heads home, his hands still in his pockets as he shuffles through the doorway after leaving his shoes outside.  
  
Muro-chin hates it when he tracks dirt or other stuff into the house. It's a hassle to clean up, especially when it could have been avoided in the first place if Murasakibara simply took his shoes off before entering. Things like that.  
  
There's a delicious smell wafting around the small apartment, not unlike the scent of the cupcakes that Murasakibara had baked with his boyfriend together last week.  
  
He enters the kitchen to find Muro-chin standing by the counter, humming to himself as he stirs a pot of something on the stove.  
  
A fresh batch of cupcakes are sitting by the sink, and Murasakibara eyes them with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"Go ahead, Atsushi."  
  
Murasakibara frowns, still staring down at the dozen cupcakes. A look of doubt flickers across his eyes.  
  
Muro-chin turns around to look at him.   
  
"Don't insult the cupcakes, Atsushi. My cooking isn't that bad. And since I practically followed all of the directions and steps on the recipe when I made this, I'm pretty sure it's edible."  
  
Murasakibara nods, making sure to wash his hands and properly drying them off before he actually picks up one of the cupcakes.  
  
It actually looks good, with a generous amount of whipped cream and enough sprinkles on top to make it look pretty.   
  
A bite of it tells him that it also tastes good. It's moist and rich and creamy and sweet.   
  
Since when had Muro-chin learned how to bake?  
  
"It's good," Murasakibara mumbles after he finishes the first bite, eyeing the cupcake like it isn't real.  
  
Muro-chin raises an eyebrow. "Do you feel like you're going to die yet?"  
  
Murasakibara shakes his head, a faint smile on his face.  
  
"No, Muro-chin. It's delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this, and it's still shorter than the other two.  
> I don't know. Maybe I don't have enough exposure to these two to actually write a good story about them. I mean, Yōsen appeared in basically only one match during the anime and there isn't really a lot of fanfiction about these two either.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing an Assassins AU. This is what happened.


End file.
